Marthana
Marthana Thorell, 1891 is a genus in the family Sclerosomatidae, subfamily Gagrellinae. There is also a genus of Laniatores called Pseudomarthana because of the superficial similarity with Marthana. Taxonomy *''Marthana'' Thorell, 1891:719Thorell, T.T.T. (1891c) Opilioni nuovi o poco conosciuti dell´Arcipelago Malese. Annali del Museo Civico di Storia Naturale di Genova, Genova, series 2, 10 (= 30) “1890-1891”, 669–770. *''Eumarthana'' Roewer, 1910a:93Roewer, C.F. (1910a) Revision der Opiliones Plagiostethi (= Opiliones Palpatores). I. Teil: Familie der Phalangiidae. (Subfamilien: Gagrellini, Liobunini, Leptobunini.) Abhandlungen aus dem Gebiete der Naturwissenschaften, herausgegeben vom Naturwissenschaftlichen Verein in Hamburg, Hamburg, 19(4), 1–294. (syn. Banks, 1930aBanks, N. (1930a) Phalangida from Borneo. The Sarawak Museum Journal, n.s., Vol. 4 (Part I), No. 12, pp. 57–86.) *''Marthanella'' Roewer, 1910a:129 (syn. Suzuki, 1977cSuzuki, S. (1977c) Report on a collection of opilionids from the Philippines. Journal of Science of the Hiroshima University, Series B, Division 1 (Zoology), Hiroshima, 27(1), 1–120.) *''Metamarthana'' Roewer, 1912b:40Roewer, C.F. (1912b) Einige neue Gattungen und Arten der Opiliones Palpatores aus den Subfamilien der Gagrellinae und Liobuninae der Familie der Phalangiidae. Archiv für Naturgeschichte, Berlin, Abt. A, Original-Arbeiten, 78(1), 27–59. (syn. Roewer, 1955aRoewer, C.F. (1955a) Indoaustralische Gagrellinae (Opiliones, Arachnidae). (Weitere Weberknechte XVIII). 3. Teil. Senckenbergiana Biologica, Frankfurt, 36(1/2), 71–121.) *''Heteromarthana'' Muller, 1916:46Müller, A. (1916b) Ein neuer Opilionide. (Heteromarthana nigerrima nov. gen. et nov. spec.). Zoologischer Anzeiger, Jena, 48(2), 46–48. (syn. Roewer, 1955a) *''Marthanessa'' Roewer, 1955a:88 (syn. Suzuki, 1977c} *''Marthanola'' Roewer, 1955:88 (syn. Suzuki, 1977c) *''Promarthana'' Roewer, 1955:86 (syn. Suzuki, 1977c) Species *''Marthana affinis'' Banks, 1930 - Borneo *''Marthana aurata'' Roewer, 1955 - Malacca *''Marthana bakeri'' Roewer, 1955 - Negros *''Marthana balabacana'' Suzuki, 1977 - Philippines *''Marthana beharensis'' Roewer, 1955 - India (Behar) *''Marthana birmicana'' Roewer, 1955 - Myanmar *''Marthana cerata'' Roewer, 1912 - Sumatra *''Marthana columnaris'' Thorell, 1891 - Borneo note 1 *''Marthana cornifer'' Loman, 1906 - Malacca *''Marthana cuspidata'' Loman, 1892 - Java *''Marthana ferruginea'' Roewer, 1911 - Myanmar *''Marthana furcata'' Banks, 1930 - Borneo *''Marthana fusca'' Roewer, 1912 - Islands in China Sea *''Marthana idjena'' Roewer, 1955 - Java *''Marthana moluccana'' Roewer, 1955 - Halmahera (Maluku islands) *''Marthana negrosensis'' Roewer, 1955 - Negros *''Marthana nigerrima'' Muller, 1916 - Palawan *''Marthana nigerrima culionica'' Suzuki, 1977 - Philippines *''Marthana niveata'' Roewer, 1955 - Perak (Malaysia) * Marthana pagonota ''Crawford, 1992 - Mindanao note 2 *Marthana perspicillata'' Roewer, 1911 - Sumatra *''Marthana sarasinorum'' Roewer, 1913 - Celebes *''Marthana scripta'' Roewer, 1955 - New Guinea *''Marthana siamensis'' Roewer, 1955 - Thailand *''Marthana turrita'' Thorell, 1891 - Indonesia by original designationCrawford, Rodney L., 1992. Catalogue of the genera and type species of the harvestman superfamily Phalangioidea (Arachnida). Burke Museum Contributions in Anthropology and Natural History, 8: 1-60. *''Marthana vestita'' With, 1905 - Sarawak & Borneo Notes #''M. columnaris'' - In addition to this species, Hallan lists a species M. columnaris Roewer, 1955:95. However, the species in this reference is Thorell's species, so this additional species is non-existent. #This species was listed in Hallan under the name Marthana turrita (Roewer, 1910) [originally in the genus Marthanella], and noted as a junior homonym of Thorell's species. However, Crawford had already provided the replacement name of Marthana pagonota. References Category:Genera Category:Indo-Malaya Category:Fauna of Sumatra Category:Australasian Category:Fauna of India Category:Asia Category:Fauna of Borneo Category:China